


Frog Prince

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But she loves him so it's ok, Catching frogs, El roasting Mike a little bit, F/M, Little froggy boy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mileven catching frogs prompt please ?- Tumblr prompt





	Frog Prince

“Mike?” El nudged him. He was laying in the sun a few feet from the edge of lover's lake.

 

“Hmm?” He opened an eye, looking up at her. She was pointing to something near the water.

 

“What is it?”

 

He sat up properly, following her hand. He saw a small creature just off the bank. “Oh, it's a frog.”

 

“Frog.” She nodded, she remembered now. She'd seen them on TV before, some nature show before her soaps.

 

“We can try and catch it if you like?” At this, her eyes lit up.

 

He crept forward slowly, crouching down quietly near the frog, keeping his gaze intently locked on it.

 

Mike jumped forward but he missed, scraping his bare elbow on the grass. “Shit…” He sat up, turning his elbow over to see the red blood beginning to bleed through the grass stain.

 

El kept her eyes on the frog, using her powers to hold it still so she could catch it.

 

“That's cheating.” Mike laughed despite his elbow.

 

“It looks like you!” El smiled proudly, holding the frog so she was looking it in the eyes.

 

“Hey!” Mike looked up, still cradling his arm.

 

“Cute.” She corrected. She held the frog tightly against her chest as she shuffled over to him. “See?”

 

“I guess…” he mumbled, looking back at his elbow.

 

She kissed the top of the frog and pulled a face in disgust. Hopper had read her the story of a frog turning into a prince when it was kissed. 

 

“Mistake?” Mike laughed, trying to ignore how cute she looked right now even though he was supposed to be annoyed that she called him a frog.

 

She wiped her mouth, coughing. “Big mistake.” 

 

He was still laughing at her when she jumped at him, flinging her arms around his neck. He fell backwards in surprise, landing on his bad elbow. He tried not to wince, he didn't want El to know he was in pain.

 

“It's ok though.” She said, looking down at him. “I already have my frog prince.” 

 

She grinned widely at him and he shook his head, rolling his eyes even though he too had the biggest grin on his face.

 

He let his good arm reach up, brushing her hair away from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek.

 

She was still smiling down at him and slowly leaning closer to him. But he suddenly yelped in pain and she sat up.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“My elbow.” Mike sat up, “you leaned on my elbow.”

 

“Let me see.” her hands reached for his arm. “Come on, Hop knows how to fix cuts.”

 

She offered her hand, helping him up. Their hands stayed intertwined the entire walk back to the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but I just love the idea of El and Mike having a light hearted banter where they roast each other but also love each other a lot


End file.
